Cloud computing is a technology that enables a PC or a mobile terminal to use software through a connection to the Internet, only when needed. Cloud computing provides a consistent, reliable computerizing environment irrespective of time and place.
With reference to FIG. 1, a description will be given of the configuration of a mobile communication system to which a conventional cloud computing technology is applied.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional mobile communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication system includes a Mobile Station (MS) 100, a Base Station (110), and an application server 120. The MS 100 wirelessly communicates with the BS 110 and the BS 110 communicates with the application server 120 by cable over a network 130.
The MS 100 transmits a software request to the BS 110. Upon receipt of the software request from the MS 100, the BS 110 transmits a software request for the MS 100 to the application server 120 over the network 130.
Then the application server 120 transmits a software providing service for the MS 100 to the BS 110 so that the MS 100 may use intended software by the software providing service.
In the mobile communication system, since an MS can receive a software service from an application server, the MS does not need to be loaded with large-capacity software. Furthermore, processing power for software execution can be reduced in the MS, thereby reducing battery consumption and increasing performance.
Companies that should provide a computerizing environment can provide the same computerizing environment with low cost using an application server to which cloud computing is applied, rather than it provides software and expensive hardware to individuals. That's why cloud computing has gained more popularity.
Meanwhile, the current mobile communication system provides application services to MSs in the following two ways.
Like Web service, an application service may be provided to MSs unilaterally by an application server (this application service is referred to as a server-centered application service). On the other hand, an MS may download an execution program and data of an application service from an application server and execute the application service (this application service is referred to as a terminal-centered application service).
In the case of the server-centered application service, computing resources are mostly concentrated on the application server and traffic occurs in an end-to-end path between an MS and the application server. That is, computing power and traffic generated during communication with an MS are concentrated on the application server.
Therefore, as the number of MSs to receive the server-centered application service increases, the number of application servers to provide the service to the MSs should be increased and even when each MS is far from an application server, much traffic is often generated. In addition, more and more security and communication security services are deployed in proportion to the number of MSs.
In the case of the terminal-centered application service, an MS is required to have a memory space and computing resources. If requirements are not satisfied to a predetermined level, execution of application programs is restricted. Especially as along with the recent growth of smart phones, more and more application programs require splendid graphic images and high computing performance, conventional low-specification terminals cannot execute a large number of user-desired application programs.